A wide variety of enclosure arrangements have been provided for personal use on boats. A number of such enclosure arrangements include a soft-sided or fabric arrangement, such as a rail and curtain arrangement. In some arrangements, a curtain is drawn around an area for use as a changing area or a private toilet area. In other arrangements, a soft-sided fabric canopy unfolds to enclose a changing or toilet area.
The soft-sided fabric/curtain arrangements have several drawbacks. For instance, conventional curtain or fabric arrangements provide little to no structural stability, which can cause safety concerns in conditions when the boat is rocking and a user looses his or her balance. Without structural supports and having nothing to grasp, a user may fall through the curtain or fabric sides of the enclosures. Another drawback of these conventional arrangements is a lack of secured privacy, which can arise when the wind is blowing and the curtain or fabric side blows up or open. In addition, soft-sided arrangements generally provide no noise privacy or noise dampening that in tight quarters on a boat is desirable.
A need exists for a privacy enclosure having structural features to address such concerns for safety, secured privacy, and noise privacy. And yet, as can be understood, full-sized structures or cabin rooms addressing these needs can consume a substantial amount of space or be impractical on smaller boat configurations. Thus, it is further desirable to provide a privacy enclosure that can be stowed when not in use.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such enclosures, generally to better accommodate privacy, safety, and spatial concerns.